Happy Days
by GoonieGirl
Summary: The girls are back now going into Happy Days! What fun! As if living beside Chachi, Ralph, and Potsie wasn't enough they end up having to actually go to high school there! What's the deal with that? Romance blooms for this hilarious bunch. last in series!


I've wanted to write a Happy Days fic for a long time! I mean who doesn't love Happy Days? I know I am juggling like a lot of stories all on the same people that it gets just a little crazy when you don't know where in the world I'm coming from. So this story has to do with those same characters. Only it will be easier to understand. I promise.

Samantha aka Sam: appearance: brown eyes, cropped dark brown hair in a bob, normal height. About her: she cusses though the author here doesn't believe in cussing so it is not put in, loves horror movies, loves messing up movies and making fun of them.

Krista: appearance: normally a blond but changes her hair color regularly, blue eyes, short stature, hair short.

About her: Loves Jack Sparrow, is just plain weird, and has a jack sparrow pillowcase.

Morgan: appearance: long blond hair, bright blue eyes, tall. About her: Loves to read, write, movie travel, meet characters from movies, have fun.

Ellie: appearance: long brown hair usually done in ponytail, green eyes, taller than all the others. About her:

Loves basketball, wear bandanna sometimes, loves practical jokes, and joking around with characters from other movies.

Eva appearance: cropped blond hair, blue eyes, tallish.

About her: crazy, funny, loves food, loves to laugh.

Abby: appearance: brown hair, bright green eyes, tall. About her: Author, told from her point of view, falls in love easily, loves to laugh, is against cussing entirely. Is a virgin.

"You know what would be really cool? Going into T.V. shows." It was summer and as usual it was hot. Not in oh I think this room is hot as in meaning the guy across the room. For one there was no guy across the room.

Two I mean the hot as in Krista take a shower you stink! That of course meant that there was a shortage of thunderstorms.

And no movie traveling for a while. It was hard cause we had to act like real kids. Kids who don't know what movie traveling is much less do it at least once a week.

So we actually had to be like normal. You don't know hard that is if your not normal. Yeah, Morgan started calling the days _normal day 1, normal day 2, _etc.

Yeah, it was that bad.

"It's hot" Eva said.

"Thank you Captain obvious!" Krista replied.

"Your welcome Captain there-is-no-way-your-going-to-marry-Jack-Sparrow"

"Uh, I feel so hot I want to punch someone." Sam moaned.

"Don't you do that when your cold too?" I joked.

"Hey, why don't we check out what's on T.V?" Morgan asked trying desperately to find something to do.

"Probably nothing since she only has 24 channels" Sam groaned. It soon became a mad dash for the remote.

"Gimme!" Krista cried prying it out of Abby's hands.

"I vote Morgan should be the one to have the remote. She'll make sure that we watch something we all agree on" Eva said taking a scoop of ice cream.

The remote was handed over to Morgan.

"Pro wrestling!" Krista and Sam were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Too violent" Morgan and me said in unison.

"two and a half men" Sam grinned.

"Too dirty" Eva commented.

"Family Guy"

"Even dirtier" I replied.

"South Park" Sam cried frustrated.

"Nobody gets that show" Eva said.

"I do" Sam replied fiercely.

"Wow! One in a million" I said. Morgan turned it to Rachel Ray briefly.

"If I wanted to watch a cooking show I would have just watched Eva eat!" Sam drawled.

"Ah ha! Happy Days!" I said pointing outside.

"What is the geek talking about?" Krista asked Morgan.

"Turn it to channel seven" I told Morgan. The Happy Days theme song rang out.

"How'd you know…"

"I found a way to know when my favorite shows are on from the way the sun is in the sky." I announced.

"Okay, super geek became super weather geek" Sam said.

"Shut your trap and watch" I said.

"Shut your trap? Since when did you live in the 1960's?" Krista asked. We all shushed her. But the show didn't even start before it got suddenly cold.

I looked outside. It was dark. Midnight dark. I could even see rain pelting the windows.

"Is it cold in here or is it me?" Morgan asked.

"It's cold in here" I said. Suddenly, the world started to spin getting colder and colder. I looked over at Krista.

"You know that question that you asked in the beginning of this story?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it" Krista yelled.

"I think your about to find the answer."

R/R Cliffie I know! Hope you like it1 Please let me know what you think! I should have the next chapter up very soon! Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I promise it will get more into Happy Days in the next chapter. Again please review!


End file.
